Treecko
Treecko (Full Name Treecko Underwood) is a character in Treeckocrafter’s series Pokémon Plush Adventures. He is the lead character of the series and the first to ever appear. Apperance Treecko is a green bipedal Pokémon with 3 fingers and 3 toes. He has a large dark green tail with 2 curls at the end of the tail. He has a red stomach and mouth with a line near the bottom of his belly. His cornea is yellow with black pupils, and have a shine to them. Personality Season 1 Treecko’s first appearance showed him as a chill character with a small bit of attitude. He was normally bored and usually laid on his bed or sat on his couch. On some occasions, he would play video games on his Nintendo DSi. Other than that, he would be hanging out with both Snivy and Pikachu. Season 2 Treecko’s personality was mostly the same with a few tweaks. One tweak is that he would get into fights more often, unlike Season 1. He would also show concern to other characters when they were hurt. Season 3 During the first half of Season 3, his personality had not changed much. However, during episodes 11-14, he would occasionally say profanities when the series got a bit edgier. Treecko would also show distrust towards Pikachu as seen in The Pinball Project. Season 4 When Season 4 was released, Treecko’s personality got a few small tweaks. His voice got a small bit deeper, he would show more emotion when speaking, and he would sometimes say more profanities. Other than that, his personality had not changed much, like Season 2. In the series Treecko is the lead character of Pokémon Plush Adventures and is the 1st character to ever appear. His prototype version was going to have him very cocky with a lot of attitude, and Pikachu was his brother instead of Snivy. His first real appearance was in "A Day in the Life of Treecko" and was the first incarnation of the character. He has appeared in all of the episodes except for Season 2's "Raichu's Spicy Pancakes". His most recent incarnation was in Mudkip's Luck, where he is a supporting character. In the videogames Treecko's first videogame appearance was in the PC game "Pokémon Plush Adventures Dash!" where he is the player character. He is also sceduled to appear in the upcoming 2018 game "Pokémon Plush Adventures: Treecko's Adventures" along with Snivy. Names Treecko is a combination of "Tree" and "Gecko". Name in other languages * French: Arcko * German: Geckarbor * Japanese: Kimori Bio from the Pokémon Plush Adventures website Cool, calm, and collected; 3 words that describe Treecko. He also likes chips, pizza, and more foods. It seems as if he has been friends with his rival one time... Trivia * He is the first ever character to swear, being in the episode “Lucario and Blaziken”, where he says; “Too late now, b*tch!” * His age when he first appeared was 14. * He was meant to be antagonized more by Pikachu. * Treecko’s personality was loosely based off of Treeckocrafter’s own personality. * His unofficial first appearance was in a Pokémon Plush Short. Quotes * Time to start another productive day... (S1E1) * Back off, blades for hands! (To Garchomp) (S2E10) Category:Main Characters